A Happy Happy Day
by Dustofhope
Summary: Swan Queen. Regina realises she is in love with Emma... But Emma is getting married... Can Henry save the day? One shot.


**Hi:) this is just a cute little one shot of what I actually want to happen in this seasonz, seeing as Hook and Emma are engaged:( enjoy**

Regina Mills stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Today was the day she had been dreading, had been dreading ever since Emma had told her it was happening.

It wasn't that she wasn't EXCITED for Emma.

Of course she was...

Emma had been waiting her whole life for this "happy happy day" to quote her younger, evil self.

But for some reason... Regina wasn't in the mood to celebrate the marriage of Emma and Hook.

Who was she kidding.

She knew the reason.

She was in love with Emma.

She'd known ever since that damn woman had knocked on her door.

But she'd never said anything. And now, it was too late.

She flopped down on her bed groaning. There was no way she could get through the ceremony.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Mom? Can I come in?"

"Ye."

Henry stepped in a look of concern on his face.

"You okay? You were meant to be ready about 15 minutes ago?"

She shrugged.

"Are you feeling sick?"

She forced a chuckle.

"You could say that."

"Mom what's wrong?"

She sat up and cleared her throat, her legs swinging from the bed.

"I guess you could say I'm... Jealous."

"Oh mom."

He came and sat next to her.

"Are you jealous that Emmas getting her happy ending and you aren't?"

Regina blinked.

"You think I'm jealous of EMMA. Oh Henry you couldn't be further from the truth... I'm jealous of the pirate."

He failed to hide a smirk.

"Why you jealous of Killian?"

She sighed.

"Because... he's getting Emma."

"And... why?"

"Henry! You're so oblivious! I'm in love with Emma!" She blurted.

"Yasss! Grandma owes me ten bucks!"

Regina blinked.

"You... knew?"

"Uh ye, it was obvious!" He rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that! Why did you give your mom your blessing to was marry Hook?!"

He shrugged. "It was a mistake."

"Well". She sighed.

"I guess it's too late."

"Mom it's never too late."

"It is. She's getting married TODAY. In about twenty minutes!"

"Still not too late."

She laughed morbidly.

"You're not saying I should crash the wedding?"

Henry smirked.

"Henry I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh c'mon! Whats the worst thing that could happen?"

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fair point. But even if this goes bad, grandma will be happy. She hates Killian."

"Really? I thought all the charmings loved that... skanky, thieving pirate."

"Nah, just grandpa. Warning, he may not speak to you for the next two months if you go ahead with this."

Regina gulped.

The two of them were standing outside the wedding hall. Henry was trying to convince Regina to go in and tell the truth to Emma.

"Henry. I don't know. I know before, we were all caught up in the excitement of me sweeping in and telling Emma how I feel.. but we never thought about how Emma would feel. She loves Hook. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"She SAYS she loves Hook." Henry smiles mischievously. Then suddenly he shoves open the double doors of the hall with a bang, then pushes Regina in against her will.

Hook and Emma are standing on the altar holding hands. Emma is dressed in beautiful wedding finery. Hook is wearing the same outfit he always does.

As Regina comes in, they both turn to stare at her.

As does everyone in the hall.

"Why do I get the feeling of deja vu?" Leroy said in a loud voice.

Mary Margaret, who is standing next to him, flicked his ear.

Henry then entered after Regina.

"Ma?" He spoke in a loud clear voice. "My other mom has something she needs to say to you."

Emma looked at Regina, a curiously hopeful glint in her eye. The look just spurred Regina on.

She spoke, even louder than Henry.

"Leroy is right. I do have a tendency to crash weddings... and ruin it for the people who are getting married. And this time is... no different."

Several people gasped.

David put his hand threateningly over his ceremonial sword. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Put it away charming. I don't mean I'm going to ruin it for your daughter. Just for captain guyliner over there." She gestured to the pirate, then looked Emma in the eye.

"Emma. I have something to say to you. And I know.. not the best time to do it... but um..." she hesitated.

"Oh just hurry up and say it!" A random voice in the crowd shouted.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Miss Swan."

There was a loud crash, as Emma dropped her bouquet.

The next thing Regina knew was that Emma was hugging her ferociously.

"Um... what?"

"About time Madame mayor! I've been in love with you forever!"

For the second time that day, Henry smirked.

 **The end**


End file.
